


Birthday Frustration

by LietoFine



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LietoFine/pseuds/LietoFine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a writing challenge between me and Leopards_Bane. The prompt used was blue/frustration/Sherlock. 500 words or less. This snapshot came in at 496 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Frustration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leopards_Bane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopards_Bane/gifts).



Holmes stared at the blue flame of the bunsen burner; so many delays, so many distractions. Watson was out collecting supplies and Holmes was left in their flat, wondering where the time had gone. It was his birthday and he had hoped to catch Moriarty by now. He hated the lack of clarity to his thoughts. Any minute he could finish mixing his concoction and finally find that bloody focus.

He braced himself with his elbows against the table, watching the flame flicker as his mind refused to release the frustration. He heard the door open behind him and said, “Back so soon, Watson?” He knew Watson hated seeing him during his cravings, but he was desperate for clarity.

When he didn't receive an answer, he started to turn around but was stopped by a hand on his back and a whispered, “Be still”. The rasp of beard stubble against his ear and the scent of bergamot and cedar let him know that Watson had indeed returned.

“Did you think I'd forget?” Watson asked, as he reached a hand around to unfasten the placket of Holmes' breeches. His own breeches were already loosened and his cock was hard against Holmes' ass as he pushed Holmes' trousers and smalls down toward his knees.

Holmes continued to stare at the blue flame as he felt the pressure against his ass increase. He felt the cold drizzle of oil along his crack, followed by the smooth, hard pressure as his sprocket was breached. 

One of Watson's hands skimmed up Holmes' back, creating a shiver in its wake as it stopped between his shoulder blades and forced his chest against the table. The other hand skimmed down his body to cup his balls for leverage. Watson pumped in and out, getting rougher by the minute, until they were both covered in sweat and grunting on each downstroke. 

As the pleasure increased, Watson grazed his lips along the side of Holmes' neck and bit the edge of his ear, while his hand moved to start stroking his shaft. He released of Holmes' shoulder blades long enough to grab one pliant hand and push it onto the head of his paramour's cock. With one final tug from Watson, Holmes closed his eyes as he spurted onto his palm, while the constant pumping in his ass kept his orgasm going for much longer than a solo excursion. 

Watson let go of Holmes' cock as he grasped his hips to thrust a little harder. He found his own release with a long moan. He rested his palms against the small of Holmes' back for just a minute before he pulled out. Then he leaned down and whispered “Happy Birthday” as he stepped back, leaving as mysteriously as he arrived. And as Holmes lay bonelessly across the table, he brought his hand up to his mouth and licked carelessly while he turned off the bunsen burner and thought, that's one way to relieve frustration.


End file.
